Camping
by Onezumi Daisuke
Summary: The gang's out enjoying a nice quiet camping trip, so they decide to play a little game. Rated M for implied yaoi. Basically, someone's talking dirty. One-shot. Genre's more of a 'Romance/Seduction' kind of thing... Enjoy!


**Camping - A Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction by Onezumi-Daisuke **

I don't own anything more than dvds and random toys. I make no money from my writing, just hope to spread some enjoyment. : )

You'll probably figure this out, but (…) is Yugi's thoughts to Yami and ((…)) is Yami's thoughts to Yugi via their mind link. Any actual talking is in regular "…"

I used the English names, because that's what I'm most familiar with. (I always have to try hard to remember what Tristan's name is in Japanese. Heh.) But I do love the terms 'hikari' (light) and 'aibou' (partner), so those are in there a few times too. :D

I tried to write in Joey's accent, so I hope it's easy enough to read. I'm a slight grammar nazi, so I was trying to figure out how to correctly spell things you'd say if your tongue was swollen… We'll see how that turns out for me. Feel free to let me know if it's awful. : )

Hope you like!

**Camping **

The four friends sat around the campfire in the middle of a small clearing at the edge of a lake. A star-filled sky spanned above them, reflecting in the dark waters nearby.

"Ah, now this's tha life!" Joey sighed, leaning back against the fragrant grass.

"Jus' relaxin.' No crazies after us, tryin' ta take ova tha world. Ain't it peaceful?"

"Yeah," Tristan agreed. "It's nice to have a quiet evil-villain-free weekend every now and then." He smiled as he speared another marshmallow on his stick.

"Huh, tell me again why we're CAMPING on our weekend off?" Tea complained light-heartedly. "We could be sleeping in perfectly good beds, with air-conditioning and proper bathrooms…?" She let the question hang in the air. She wasn't REALLY complaining, mind you. It's just that sleeping rough wasn't her first idea of how to spend their first weekend off from school/saving the world from destruction. As it was they often "camped out" while in tournaments or saving some person they know from a possibly dire situation.

Nevertheless, it was good to spend time together as friends.

So Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea found themselves with sleeping bags and tents (in case of rain), enjoying the sounds of crickets and the sight of the stars.

"Hey, I got an idea!" Joey launched himself up to a sitting position. "Why don' we play a game?"

"Good idea, Joey," Yugi piped up from his seat. "What do you have in mind?" He fought to reclaim the melting marshmallow goo from his stick. "Duel Monsters?"

"Nah, I gotta great idea for a game," Joey smiled broadly. Clearly he was happy with himself.

"A great idea? From you? Psssh!" Tristan sniggered from his seat on a log, leaning out of the reach of the arm that came swinging toward him.

"Yeah-yeah," the blonde scowled back at his friend. "Let's play 'Embarrass the Pharaoh!'" he chuckled.

"What?" everybody turned to look at him, including the ghost-like figure of the former-Pharaoh himself as he hover-sat near Yugi's left shoulder.

"What're you talking about, Joey?" Yugi looked puzzled.

"It's simple, Yug," Joey beamed. "Since 'ol Yami's always so straight-faced, I think it'd be fun if we try'n embarrass 'im. Person who makes 'im blush most wins."

"What?" Yugi shifted nervously in his seat. "I don't know, Joey, that seems kinda mean…"

"Nah!" Joey waved his hand at his shorter friend. "It's all in good fun, Yug. I jus' wanna see if we can make 'im blush, tha's all," he tried to coerce.

"I don't know…" Yugi trailed off, looking up at his spiritual partner. The spirit seemed surprised.

(What do you think?) he thought across to the Pharaoh.

((I'm afraid I don't really understand what he wants, but Joey is our friend; I see no harm in letting him have his fun,)) Yami thought back.

(You sure?)

Yami nodded back, smiling down at his other self.

Joey smiled to himself. His Little Buddy was obviously talking to the Pharaoh right now, blanked out from the rest of them. Maybe he'd be able to talk the other spirit into playing his game. He watched as his friend closed his eyes. Upon opening them he realized Yugi was no longer in control. They eyes were harder, more confident. Somehow he never could focus on the moment when they changed places. One moment it'd be his sweet Little Buddy, all big eyes and round edges. Then, in the blink of an eye – he ALWAYS blinked, like he HAD to – the eyes were harder, angles sharper. His hair was slightly different and his body leaner.

The Pharaoh was in control now. A cocky smirk spread across his face. "So, Joey, you think you can make me blush?" his now-deep voice rumbled.

"Yeah, I think I can," Joey thumbs-upped.

"Alright," Yami's back straightened at the challenge. "What are your rules?"

"Simple," Joey grinned. Tea and Tristan were now sitting at his sides. He guessed they wanted a better view of the Pharaoh's face. "We take turns tellin' ya things ta try'an see if yu'll blush."

"So," Yami brought his hand to his chin, thoughtful. "Stories only then? No running around, performing ridiculous acts for your amusement?" He cocked a regal-looking eyebrow.

"Nope!" Joey laughed. "No funny bis'ness, jus' talkin.' We remind ya of embarrassin' moments an' see if ya blush."

"Alright," Yami crossed his arms over his chest. "You have a deal. Let's see your worst."

Spirit-Yugi chuckled over Yami's right shoulder. (You're not worried at all, are you?)

((No,)) Yami's eyes glanced upwards to meet his other half's gaze. ((There's nothing Joey could say that would make me too embarrassed.))

(Okay, okay,) Yugi's smile widened. (We'll see.)

"Aw-right, I'll go firs,'' Joey rolled up his sleeves, preparing himself for their battle. "I know, you remember tha' time when we went'ta tha one rest'rnt an' when ya went'ta take off yar shoes, yur socks wur purple?!" he bellowed, laughing at the memory of Yami wearing electric blue and purple argyle socks with one of his all-black, leather outfits.

Yami just huffed a little, smirking at the blonde before him. "Really Joey, that's it?" He raised his eyebrow again. "That's hardly embarrassing. I'd merely forgotten which socks Yugi had decided to wear that morning. After all, it's not my fault he likes to wear vibrant-colored ones whenever he thinks you guys are not likely to see them."

Yami could feel his little Light sputtering through their link. (Y-Ya-Yami! Don't tell them that!) He was shaking his fists and blushing in frustration, an absolutely adorable look on the young boy, as far as Yami was concerned.

Yami chuckled, ((Don't worry, Little One, there's nothing wrong with what you choose to wear.))

While Yami and Yugi were talking through their connection, Joey sat mumbling about how he'd been 'sure tha' would get SOME kinda reaction.'

"Joey, you suck," Tristan jibed from next to his friend. "Okay, my turn. How about that time," he tapped his finger against his chin and waved it before himself, gesticulating, "when we were at that one place…"

Choosing not to interrupt the man to explain how that was the WORST way to remind a person of a specific event, Yami merely shook his head and sighed softly.

"… and you tried those super-hot chili peppers?"

Yami did remember, in fact. They'd been out together at a small pizza place, and Yugi had explained that the small pickled peppers that he'd been avoiding like a plague were supposed to be very hot. He'd been curious about the small green things, so they'd switched places so he could try one.

Unfortunately, Yugi was right. Those stupid peppers were hot. Very hot. Intolerably HOT. He'd spent the next ten minutes drinking milk, with Yugi refusing to change places again until he was sure the taste was completely gone.

He'll never make that mistake again. Ever. But, as unpleasant as it had been to eat, that pepper was not something he found particularly embarrassing.

So Tristan, unfortunately, did not get the blush he was hoping for from the spiky-haired man. He glowered slightly at the memory, but did not flush in the least.

"I hate to disappoint you, Tristan," Yami answered coolly, "but I do not find PEPPERS to be particularly embarrassing, either. Unpleasant? Yes. Inedible? Yes. Embarassing? No." He smirked at his friends across the campfire.

"Ulrgh-" Tristan moaned, hanging his head in defeat.

Yugi giggled to himself; he remembered that time too. He'd never heard the Pharaoh curse so much, or with so much… creativity.

"Oh, I know!" Tea cried, bouncing in her seat. "What about that time when you and I went to see the Egypt exhibit at the museum?" she clicked her fingers as if having an 'a-ha moment.' "Yugi'd asked me to try and help you, but apparently he didn't tell YOU that." She smiled as she remembered, "I'd barely seen Yugi come around the corner and couldn't even say 'hi' before you guys switched." She laughed outright now. "You looked so ridiculous, standing there yelling at the puzzle around your neck for the whole world to see!"

She her ribs as she continued to laugh.

Yami's eyes narrowed and he let out a small sound of annoyance. He didn't care too much for that moment either. Yugi had practically sent him out on a date. A date with Tea. And although he did eventually enjoy himself and was able to learn more about his friend, he wasn't romantically inclined towards her, nor did he appreciate the 'hook up,' as one would say.

"Hmmm… Sorry, Tea, again, not embarrassing." Her laughter instantly did with a small "Huh?"

"There's no reason for me to be embarrassed by that." Yami closed his eyes in mild exasperation. "It is not my fault that outside people can only see this body and not both spirits that inhabit it. If I want to speak with my other half, then I shall, whether anyone else notices or not."

He opened his eyes to stare determinedly back at her.

"Oh," she blinked. "Yeah, I suppose you're right, when you say it that way." She looked back down thoughtfully.

(Alright, I think I've got one for you.) Yugi now hover-stood near the Pharaoh's shoulder, leaning down toward his ear. Although they were speaking via their link, it still conveyed the feeling of whispering a secret.

((Oh?)) Yami's eyes darted over to watch his younger self. His Light knew him better than any other person. If anyone would stand a chance, it'd be him.

(Yeah… I think about you, you know…) a smile spread across the teen's face. (A lot really…)

Yami watched his hikari's eyes lower.

(I think about you… when I touch myself.)

Yami's eyes widened more than he'd thought possible.

Yugi glanced sidelong at his darker half, deciding to continue. (I think about whether you can hear my thoughts; if you feel my pleasure as I'm doing it. You're just on the other side of our mental hallway… Would you hear me if I yelled? If I screamed out your name in a moment of heated bliss?)

Yami, eyes blown wide, lungs barely functioning, felt himself getting warm. The warmth was spreading like a living thing, from his chest, throughout the rest of his body. He couldn't move. His muscles were locked in place.

(I think to myself, what would it feel like…? How would it feel if it were your hands instead of mine? Those strong hands of yours, rubbing along my body, caressing my sensitive skin, lighting a fire deep inside me.)

Yugi leaned forward further, breathing out across Yami's ear. Being in spirit-form, his breath didn't carry any heat, but it was enough for his other half to feel the presence. The hair stirred gently around his ear.

(Would you be gentle? Fingertips brushing along, barely touching; making me yearn for more?) The voice passing over Yami's senses dropped an octave. (Or would you be rough? Pinching? Scratching? BITING?) Yugi scraped his teeth against Yami's ear, relishing in the small squeak that came with the hitch in his breath.

(God, I'd love the biting…) Yugi let his breath come more quickly, panting lightly next to his Dark. (To have your MOUTH on me, liking, tasting, across my burning skin… I can picture it perfectly in my head. I've thought of it soooo many times.) He drew out his words to a throaty moan.

((Y-Yug-gi…)) Yami gasped brokenly through their link. His eyes burned into Yugi's desperately.

Yugi moved around in front of Yami, between him and the fire. He pressed his hand against the cheek before him and made sure he held all Yami's attention. (Yami,) he breathed against his lips. (I want you to touch me.)

Yami gasped aloud, drawing the attention of the friends he'd been ignoring for the past few minutes.

"Yami? Yu a'right, bud?"

Yami didn't register the words spoken outside his mind. He sat rigidly, staring through space. His eyes were wide and his cheeks flushed a bright red.

Abruptly, he got up from his seat, giving a quick "goodnight" to the others as he followed his otherwise-unseen Light into their tent.

"Guys," Joey stared at the tent door after hearing it zip closed. "I think Yug won…" he sounded awed. He'd wanted to know if they could make the stoic Pharaoh blush, but he'd never imagined he'd turn THAT brilliant a shade of red, or that it would spread so completely, reaching his ears that peaked out from his tri-colored hair and down beneath his collar to disappear beneath the black shirt.

Unfortunately for them, the gang never would find out what had caused Yami's drastic level of 'embarrassment' or what had happened once locked securely within his own tent that night.

…

A/N:

So… What'dya think? Good? Bad? Appalling decimation of the English language?

It's actually funny to me that I wrote a camping story (even though it's more of a campFIRE story); I hate camping. Won't do it. Out in the woods at night, shaking my head, even as I type that's where the crazies go. Escaped convicts, psycho killers, poisonous plants & insects, wild animals that could eat you… No thanks. I think I'll stick to cities/towns with their nice, predictable gangs. Lol.


End file.
